


A Different Hand.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Fight Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Jin's fault. Mugen was fairly certain that even Fuu would agree on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Hand.

**A Different Hand.**

It had been Jin's fault. Mugen was fairly certain that even Fuu would agree on that once that, you know, she was talking to (or, since it was Fuu and all, _yelling_ at) them again.

He huffed, pushing Jin out of the way so he could sprawl in the tiny room they had barely been able to afford, and all because pretty boy hadn't wanted to bet his sword, as if they could have lost against a blind man, really.

Jin barely looked at him as if he was shit for a second before he sat down seiza. Poor four eyes was probably going nuts, since after Fuu had probably busted her throat by screaming at them for being a pair of idiots (her words), she had taken their swords with her to her room saying that she obviously couldn't trust them not to destroy the whole place while trying to kill each other before dawn.

Damn brat.

“This is all your fault, idiot,” he told him, eyes following the line of Jin's back. Oh, he was tense alright, could see it just by the way his hands were clenched over his hakama. Not his problem, anyway. If the idiot had helped them with that bet, they would've had money not only to eat something more than miso soup to stop Fuu from bitching and moaning, they quite possibly would have had enough money for some girls. “You can't just take that stick off your ass, can you?”

And for good measure, he reached to kick Jin's thigh. Jin took a deep breath, shoulder blades shifting as he tried to keep his cool. Mugen grinned because, hell, if he wasn't going to get some cunt, at the very least he was going to get a fight to cool down.

“Mugen, shut up.”

“Or what, pretty boy?” Mugen deliberately moved his foot and nudged Jin with his toe before giving a harder shove with his whole foot. “Uh? What if I don't?”

And it had all gotten up-close and personal after that, and much faster than he had thought. Mugen had to give Jin a bit of a credit (not that he would ever say that out loud, of course) because for such a pretty boy, Jin kind of knew how to fight with his fists. And teeth. And knees in possibly painful areas, but luckily – for him – this was more of a Mugen area to fight, and he gave as good as he got, biting Jin back and rolling over the tatami, scratching and punching and, wow, hello there, Jin was hard against his hip and Mugen, well, fighting kind of always got him going anyway.

So this made things much more interesting, and for the next punch, instead, he put his hand on top of Jin's crotch and licked hard at his neck, glad at the sudden hiss he got. Might not be pussy but, at the moment he was willing to settle on a hand different than his own for his cock.

“Oh, it seems that it's the fact that you _don't_ have something up your ass what has you like this, huh?”

Very slowly, Jin moved apart to look at him. He was frowning. Mugen smirked, an open challenge to take... and Jin shoved his hand down his pants.

Sometimes, he really, really was a genius. But, genius or not, he wasn't going to let Jin win like that, so he let go a bit to try and open Jin's kimono enough – damn layers – that he could get his hand around his dick, too, groaning when Jin bit at his neck again, hard and brutal and the next day Fuu was going to bitch at them for fighting, so he repaid once he finally got his hand inside, scratching Jin's stomach before his fingers found wiry hair and a hard cock and he got a muffled hiss from the four eyes; Mugen stroked Jin just as hard and fast as he was getting, trying to roll Jin to his back. He entertained the idea of getting Jin naked, but then thought better and realized that having his clothes dirty with come was surely going to drive him even nuttier, all things considered.

He was the one to come first though, Jin's calloused fingers teasing the slit of his cock as he jerked him off and Mugen groaned, coming hot and messy in his pants and all over Jin's hand, feeling the weight of Jin's dick in his hand as Jin tried to stop from making noise, thrusting against his hand faster, harder.

Still mostly breathless, Mugen tugged Jin's head towards him with his ponytail and kissed him. His mouth tasted like blood, but Mugen wasn't sure if it was his or Jin's. Not that it mattered, because after a few moments of that sharp, metallic, almost fresh taste and Jin's tongue pushing against his angrily, Jin broke the kiss with a gasp and he went still on top of him an Mugen felt his come all over his fingers. Jin seemed to only have enough brains left to roll to his side, breathing just as hard as him.

With the whole room smelling of sex and sweat, Mugen realized he was going to end up falling asleep just like that. Perhaps it hadn't been some cunt, but he was sated and pleasantly sticky and, really, other than completely full, completely fucked was his favorite state of being.

And yet...

Too calm and post-orgasmic to actually move, Mugen just kicked what probably was Jin's leg. Not hard enough as he deserved it, but, eh.

“I still say it's your damn fault.”

Jin sighed, but Mugen refused to move his head to look at him and see if he actually bothered with expressions after sex.

“Mugen?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
